Scooby Doo in France
by Mentalist L-J
Summary: Scooby Doo and the gang go to France for a Mystery Free Holiday...but come on when ever does that happen :P  Read to find out what the new adventure is that the team is on.
1. Battant Sorcière

**Scooby Doo in France.**

* * *

><p><em>WOW I haven't posted anything in like years, so I thought I better put up another story, :S I guess cos this is my last year of school and I'm trying to get ready for TAFE and that I have moved, has kept me to busy to write.<em>

Okay I am trying to write yet another Scooby Doo story, weather it is any good or not I'm not sure, but here goes. Oh yeah I am learning French, and since the gang will be in Orleans there will be a few French words.

Also I so badly want to write a story that is just like the Scooby Doo Movies like, Scooby Doo in Mexico, Scooby Doo and the Lock Ness Monster, and Chill out Scooby Doo. So here is my go at trying to do that, hahaha probably really fail at that *shrugs*

Disclaimer: Na I don't own it, but I own a few pics that I have drawn of the gang when I was little if that counts

OKAY ON WITH THE STORY!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>  
>Battant Sorcière.<p>

It was another peaceful and relaxing afternoon in Orleans, music could be heard throughout the park where picnickers and young couples sat and watched the setting sun. A small crowd had started to gather around the band that was playing in the park.

There where four band members.

A tall man with dark hair that looked in his thirties was playing a clarinet. Beside him stood a blond girl who looked to be in her late teens, she was carefully playing a guitar. To the right of the girl there stood another man with sandy hair. He also looked around thirty; he was busy blowing on a flute. And the last member of the band was a brown haired man, he too looked to be in his mid twenties, he was busy playing on a Xylophone.

The crowd had started to die away as the time went on and the sun decided it was time to hide face from the earth. The small band had decided it was time to pack up, with each member going their own way back home.

Once their instruments had been put away in their own respective cases, the band where ready to head to their separate ways home.

The crowd had completely vanished, and the sun had disappeared, the park was now dark. It was just then that the sound of hoof beats could be heard galloping through the park, yet there was no sign of a horse.

"Monsieur Devon, I am sure I did hear the hoof beats of _Battant Sorcière_." Whispered the blond haired girl, looking franticly around the park.

"Oui, Mademoiselle Jennifer, but I do not zee anything." Replied the sandy haired man, whose name was Devon.

"I do not care to be around when she shows up, I am going home". Jennifer told her band members before running off in the direction of her home.

"Well, I think we best be going home too, it is not zafe to be in ze park at theze time." Added Devon, picking up his carrying case which held his Xylophone in it, but just as he too was about to head home they heard the galloping of hooves again, but this time they also could see the horse and its rider.

"It is _Battant Sorcière, _the legend is true, she has come back for revenge." Yelled the dark haired man, dropping his clarinet case to the ground, and racing towards the exit of the park.

"Non Harold, do not run! She will not attack us if we stay in a group." Yelled the brown haired man, but it was too late Harold was already running toward the exit of the park with the _Battant Sorcière_ right behind him. The two men could only watch in horror, helplessly as the horse and its rider was almost upon Harold. Just when it seemed to them that the rider has going to cut of Harold's head with its sword, Harold managed to exit the park and make it to safety in a phone booth. They continued to watch in silence as the rider shook its fist in the air, and turned around heading straight for them.

Realizing that they where the new target for the _Battant Sorcière_, they too started running. After a quick surveillance of their surroundings they booked it for the rest rooms in the park. They made it through the doors just in time as the _Battant Sorcière_ swung its sword missing them by inches.

After what seemed to Devon five minutes he poked his head back out, after scrutinizing the place for a while it was clear that the _Battant Sorcière_ had left.

* * *

><p>A bright sunny Saturday morning saw a small plane flying over the Atlantic Ocean. It was occupied by a lanky teenage boy named Norvile Rogers, best known to his friends as Shaggy. Next to him sat his dog, Scooby Doo, best known for his ability to speak. They gazed out the windows next to them, staring intensely at the beautiful shimmering blue liquid that covered the earth underneath them.<p>

In front of Shaggy sat a girl in an orange turtle neck sweater named Velma Dinkley, she was busy in the middle of a book she had brought with her called _Science of Atomy_. She was hoping to be able to read the whole book before they reached their destination, and so far she had gotten halfway through it.

Beside Velma sat a pretty red head named Daphne Blake, her head was stuck inside the latest gossip magazine she had been able to pick up before they started out on their trip.

Meanwhile in the passengers seat of the cockpit sat a blond male named Fred Jones, he was busy staring at all the controls in the cockpit then bobbing his head back into a book about flying that he was reading making sure to rememorize all the control dials names, and what they did.

The five passengers where on their way to have a fun filled relaxing vacation in Orleans, they had received five free tickets for a flight to Orland on a private plane and so far the journey had turned out to be monster, and mystery free.

Taking his head away from the window and to an apple he had just picked up, Shaggy broke the silence.

"Like, I can't wait to try out the French Pizzas they have over here" he said, as he carefully studied the apple he had picked up and was now holding by the steam.

Taking her had out of the book she was reading, Velma leaned over the back of her seat and looked at Shaggy thoughtfully before asking him a question. "Shaggy, you do know that it's not going to be any different from the Pizzas in America? Don't you?" she inquired.

"Like, I don't care, any thing will be better then that crazy food they served up for us on the plane this morning." replied Shaggy, still studding his apple.

"What, you mean the snails and frog legs?" Asked Daphne, not lifting her head from the gossip magazine she was reading.

"Yeah! Like, who in there right mind would eat that." Asked Shaggy, now polishing his apple on his shirt.

"Umm... Shaggy, I think you can relax now, I am pretty sure that, that is a real apple." laughed Velma, who had been watching Shaggy fiddling around with the apple. Just then Scooby quickly snatched the apple out of Shaggy's hand, and ate it.

"Rep, rat ras ra real rapple." Confirmed Scooby.

"Thanks for your expert opinion." Murmured Shaggy sarcastically.

"Rour relcome." Replied Scooby, licking is lips.

"I guess that's you're lesson for the day Shaggy, don't play around with your food near Scooby, because you are likely to lose it." Joked Velma.

Shaggy was just about to make a comment, when a voice spoke over the intercom. "_Please buckle you're seat belts, as we are going to be landing shortly_." The pilot told them, since they where now over Orleans, and the landing strip was now insight.

After a quick fly over the plane came in for a landing, it was a bumpy landing, but nevertheless they all landed safely, apart from Shaggy's tipple decker sand-witch he had packed up in his suitcase. The said suitcase had sprung open in the landing, and the continents of the sand-witch was all over the plane.

Once the plane had landed they all got out, and picked up their suitcases, they then managed to get themselves a cab, and where soon heading for the nearest hotel. But by the time they got there it was dark.

"Well gang, let's go inside and get ourselves some rooms," Said Fred once he had paid the Taxi cab driver.

"Like, once that's done, can we go check out that snazzy pizza joint I see over there?" Asked Shaggy, pointing to the Pizza joint, which was about a minutes walk from the hotel.

"Well if your that hungry Shag, why don't me and the girls book us some rooms, while you and Scooby go and order us some pizzas, that way when we are finished here we can come over and get something to eat."

"That sounds like a plan to me."

"Ree rou." Added Scooby.

And so Fred and the girls headed for the hotel, while Shaggy and Scooby headed for the pizza joint. Once Fred and the girls had entered the hotel, they saw a small and tired looking man standing behind the desk. His tired face gave Velma the idea that he had stayed up during the night one to many times.

"Hi, we where wondering if you had two rooms available for the week?" Asked Fred.

"Sure, we have ten room available for za week, if you wanted." came the weary reply.

"Oh, that's okay, we would just like two." Smiled Daphne.

"Sure, I was only joking Mademoiselle."

"Are you running low on business?" inquired Velma, making a mental not of all the keys hanging on the wall behind the man.

"Oui, ever zince the _Battant Sorcière_ showed up, I haven't been getting much buziness at all."

"Ever since what?" Asked Fred blankly.

"_ Battant Sorcière_", replied the man.

"I think he mean flying witch." Translated Velma.

"Yeah well I would have known that, if you girls hadn't taken my translation book away from me." Huffed Fred, being ignored by the girls.

"Oui, flying witch, she has driven away all my costumers. She is going to run me out of business if I am not careful."

"Don't worry Monsieur, we will help you." Reinsured Daphne.

"How, how can you help me?"

"Well, let's just say we are used to this sort of thing, and I can bet your bottom dollar that this _Battant Sorcière_ of yours is a fake."

"Oh Mon Ami, if you could get rid of the _Battant Sorcière_ I'd be very grateful."

"Well, first you are going to have to tell us every thing you can about the _Battant Sorcière_." Velma told him, just as a young dark haired girl waked into the room.

"Did, you say _Battant Sorcière_?" She asked walking up behind the counter, and stopping near the man.

"Yes, we did." Replied Daphne.

"Well, there is not much to tell, apart from it is the ghost of Joan of Arc and she rides a horse, she has come back for revenge since she was falsely murdered for being a witch." The lady told them, with a dramatic tone.

"Hmmm... Joan of Arc, she proclaimed that she was receiving messages from God, and she led the battles on the English, winning and driving out most of the English, but if she rides a horse why do you call her the flying witch for?" Asked Velma.

"The legend has it, zat she can leap from her horse and fly, and if you are not quick enough to get away she will catch you, and then she will cut your head off." Replied the man, with a dramatic tone also.

"Jinkies, it's a good thing Shaggy and Scooby are not here at the moment." Said Velma.

"Yeah." Agreed Fred. "So when does the ghost normally show?" He asked.

"Around zis time, it's was last seen in the park. It was seen by a small band when they where packing up." The man replied.

"They were lucky enough to escape, with their livessss." Added the Lady.

"Hmmm... well girls it looks like we have another mystery on our hands." Said Fred.

After Fred had gotten themselves two rooms for the week, he and the girls headed back outside, and over to the Pizza joint where Shaggy and Scooby were busy stuffing their faces with Pizza.

"You didn't eat our pizza's, did you?" Asked Velma, as she Fred, and Daphne sat down at the table Shaggy and Scooby where at.

"Na, the cook is still cooking you're pizzas." Replied Shaggy.

"Guess what Shaggy." Said Fred.

Just then Scooby whimpered.

"Like, you found us another mystery right?" Asked Shaggy.

"Yes...but", before Fred could finish Shaggy cut him off.

"And like, it's got something to do with a ghost on a ghost horse."

"Yeah, but how did you know?" Asked Fred.

"Like, the ghost is looking at us through the window." Replied Shaggy, as he and Scooby hid underneath the table.

* * *

><p>Okay that was my first chapter and probably the longest this story will ever see :S Please R&amp;R I would love to know what you guys think.<p>

I will try to update this every week.

KC

P.S. I will make this the 2013 movie.


	2. Meeting Jennifer

**Scooby Doo in France.**

**Meeting Jennifer.**

* * *

><p>Okay Chapter 2, hmmmmm... I have been doing a bit of thinking, and I know that in the movies there are a lot of people, So I am going to add one person to the story at the moment :) I will introduce her in this chapter.<p>

Hamlina: Thank you for the review, glad you in-joyed the first chapter, hope chapter 2 is just as good.

* * *

><p>NOW CONTINUE ON WITH THE STORY.<p>

"Where? I don't see anything, apart from a girl." Velma told them as she looked out the window Shaggy and Scooby had pointed at.

"Like, man I am telling you there was a ghost, tell'em Scoob." Declared Shaggy still hiding under the table.

"Reah, Ri raw rhe rhost roo." Agreed Scooby, who had stuck his head out from underneath the table.

"Well it's not there anymore, so come out." Fred said, getting a little annoyed. His tone of voice was enough to get Scooby out from under the table, but not Shaggy. Just then the girl who had come inside the Pizza joint started walking over to them.

"Wow, is zis not the famous mystery group?" She asked, almost in a scream.

"Umm... well we solve mysteries if that's what you mean." Daphne replied, looking the girl up and down.

"Oui, you zolve all zem spooky mysteries, but wait, is there not five in your group?" Asked the blond girl puzzled, looking for the fifth member that didn't seem to be there.

"Yes there is. The fifth member is hiding under the table at the moment." Fred told her, as he kicked Shaggy who was still under the table.

"Like man, easy with the feet Fred." Shaggy cried in a bit of pain, while getting out from under the table.

"Oh, I am sorry, I should introduce myself, I'm Jennifer." The blond girl told them, extending her hand out to shake Fred's.

"Nice to meet you Jennifer, my name is..." Before Fred could finish, Jennifer cut him short.

"Let me guess, you are the one they call Fred, and beside you is Daphne, and the one coming from under zi table is Shaggy and za dog iz Scooby. And you are Velma." She said as she walked over to Velma and shook her hand.

"Like, wow, I didn't know we were this popular over here in France." Shaggy mused, now fully out from under the table, and back in his proper seat.

"You're not." Jennifer deadpanned, going over to another table and borrowing a chair.

"Oh. Then how come you know so much about us?" Inquired Fred, not sure what to make of Jennifer so far.

"Oh zat, well I am, how do you say in American, interested. No zats not it. Intrigued, ah yes zat is it. I find you guys fascinating, I wish for the day I could solve a mystery like you guyz, and I finally get my chance, have you heard of the _Battant Sorcière_?" She asked, seating herself on the chair that she had just gotten.

"Well as a matter of fact we have." Velma replied, after, a moment of pondering.

"Oh, zis is wonderful."

"How's that?" Asked Fred puzzled.

"Well you can help me zolve it, zat is how it iz wonderful, all my life I have longed for the day to solve a mystery, and now zat I have the chance I find out zat I will also be solving it with the famous mystery group." Jennifer told them busting with joy.

"You do know that solving mysteries are not all fun and games, it can be very dangerous at times too." Daphne told her, not wanting to put the girl's hopes down, but to point out the dangers which were soon to come.

"Me knows that, but I zill want to solve a mystery like you guyz." Looking down at her watch Jennifer suddenly jumped up from her chair. "Oh, I can not believe the time, I must be off."

"Okay then, what do you say we meet here again tomorrow at 7:30, and you can tell us everything you know about the _Battant Sorcière_?" Fred asked, also getting up from the table.

"Oh, zat would be wonderful." She replied.

"Before you go, could you tell us something quickly?" Asked Velma.

"Oui, what is it?"

"Could you give us the names of the band members who were playing in the park when the _Battant Sorcière _showed up?"

"Oui, There waz Devon, Harold, Michel, and myself." Replied Jennifer cheerfully.

"Oh, you saw the _Battant Sorcière_ then?" Fred inquired.

"Non Monsieur, I did not see _Battant Sorcière_, but I did here its foot beats thunder across the park, and then I decided to go home."

"That was a good idea, and speaking of good idea's why don't me and Scoob go and check out the rooms you got us at the hotel." Shaggy said, backing up towards the pizza joint's exit.

"Good thinking Shaggy." Replied Fred.

"Huh, it is?" Asked Shaggy surprised.

"Yes, I think we all need a good night sleep, that way we will be wide awake and fresh to search for the _Battant Sorcière_ in the morning." Fred told them, walking over to the pizza joint's door and opening it for Jennifer.

"Like I should have known there would be a catch." Shaggy sighed, shrugging his shoulders and following Fred to the door.

"Reah a ratch." Added Scooby.

"Where are you staying?" Daphne asked, also getting up.

"Me, I will be staying at my home, it is a cinq*, I mean five minute walk from here."

"Oh, okay then 7:30 tomorrow morning we'll meet back here them, it was nice to meet you." Fred told her.

"Oui, same here, I am overly whelmed to have meet the famous mystery group, but I must go, I promised my mum I would be back by now." Said Jennifer as she quickly left and started running home. Once Jennifer was out of sight, they all started heading back to the hotel. Shaggy, Scooby, and Fred, had one room, while the girls had another. As they were still tired form the long trip from America to France it didn't take long for the gang to fall fast asleep.

* * *

><p>Shaggy was fast asleep when he felt something pushing him in the leg. "Like, quite it Scoob, it's too early to wake up." he murmured not opening his eyes, but again he felt the slight nudge on his leg, this time he sat up and looked at what it was that was pushing him in the leg, through groggy eyes he was able to make out a white figure. After rubbing his eyes, cleaning out all the sleep, he saw a young pretty dark haired woman in an old armor of suit with a sword in one hand, her other hand was busy pushing Shaggy in the leg, when she saw that Shaggy was awake she smiled at him.<p>

"Like Zoinks." Screamed Shaggy, jumping out of his bed and onto the top bunk Fred was on. Also waking Scooby up, who was sleeping on the floor.

"What is it Shag?" Asked a groggy Fred, from underneath a shaking Shaggy.

"It's the _Battant Sorcière_, she touched me." Replied Shaggy, who was now underneath the sheet with Fred.

"Well I don't see anything, you sure you didn't have a nightmare" Asked Fred after he had a look around the room.

"I'm telling you man, I saw the _Battant Sorcière._" Replied Shaggy.

"Raybe rit reft roo rhe rindow" Said Scooby, walking over to the open window and sniffing.

"Well, just in case you did see the _Battant Sorcière_, we better go check on the girls." Said Fred getting out of bed.

"Like, I'm right behind you Fred." Shaggy said also jumping out of bed, and following Fred.

"Re roo." Added Scooby.

It didn't take them long to get to the girls room. When they got there Fred knocked on the door, but there was no reply. "Daphne, Velma, are you girls alright?" He asked, with a concern tone.

"Sure, we're fine." replied Velma from behind them, making the boys jump out of their skins. "We thought we saw something down in the yard below our window, so we went and checked it out." Added Daphne.

"Did you find anything?" Asked Fred, dropping Scooby who had jumped into his arms when Velma had scared them.

"No, I guess it must have been a light reflecting off of something. So why are you out of your rooms for?" Velma inquired.

"Shaggy said he saw the _Battant Sorcière_ in our room." Fred simply replied.

"You saw the _Battant Sorcière_, what did it look like?" Asked Velma.

"Well, it was a young dark haired woman, in an old suit of armor, and she was holding some big sword in one hand, while she pushed my leg with the other hand." replied Shaggy.

"Only when Shaggy screamed it disappeared, and no one else saw it." Fred added, with a roll of his eyes.

"Like, it probably escaped through the window; I'm telling you I saw it."

"Hmmm... I think we should all go back outside and search the ground for foot prints underneath your window." Said Velma.

"Like, do we have to?" Asked Shaggy.

"Yeah we have too." Replied Velma, pushing Shaggy down the hall and out of the hotel. After a good and thorough search with flash torches the gang couldn't find a thing.

"Well Shaggy, I am going to have to agree with Fred here, it looks like the _Battant Sorcière_ you saw was only a nightmare." Velma told him.

"It was the most realistic dream I ever had." replied Shaggy.

"Well as a matter of fact many a people have woken up from nightmares, and have insisted that it was real, no matter how great the proof is, it's just one of those phenomenal things that can happen to anyone." Stated Velma, as she adjusted her glasses.

"Then I must be having another one, because I can see the _Battant Sorcière_, and its coming STRAIGHT FOR US." Yelled Shaggy, as the _Battant Sorcière_ came straight for the gang with its sword in its hands.

* * *

><p>YAY, chapter two. I like this story, and I hope you guys do too. Please R&amp;R. I really want to make it like the Scooby Doo movies :) So Please let me know what you think.<p>

Also I might put the rating up when I get to chapter 5, and 6, if it goes up it will only go up because of violence, nothing else.

KC


	3. Chase Scene

Scooby Doo in France.

Chase Scene.

* * *

><p>"Jinkies it's real." Exclaimed Velma, who was underneath a shaking pile of Scooby and Shaggy, since they had jumped into her arms.<p>

"Run for it gang." Shouted Fred.

The gang didn't have to be told twice. Daphne quickly hid behind a round shrub, while Fred climbed up the ladder that lead to the hotel's roof. Velma dropped the boys and also took cover behind another shrub. While Shaggy and Scooby bolted for the small tool shed.

After seeing the gang split up, the _Battant Sorcière_ started heading for Fred, leaping of its horse and flying up cutting the runs on the ladder with its sword as it flew up to Fred. Fred, seeing that the sword was heading right for his groin, jumped off the ladder and landed on the roof of the hotel, only to slipped and fall on the roof. It was just then that the _Battant Sorcière _let out a loud ear piercing laugh, and lunged at Fred with her sword, Fred moved just in time as the sword came down hard on the roof causing tiles to flick up. When the _Battant Sorcière _pulled it's sword out of the roof, it looked around for Fred, but couldn't see him anywhere, while looking around, she spotted Daphne and Velma hiding behind some shrubs. So the _Battant Sorcière _pulled it's sword out of the roof, leaving Fred who was hiding behind the chimney, and flew down to the shrubs, cutting them up, revealing Daphne and Velma.

"Ahhhh." Yelled Daphne, as she and Velma started running, with the _Battant Sorcière_ right behind them.

"Quick Daph, in here." Called Velma, as they ran to a clothes line, and hid in the sheet that where hanging on the line.

When the _Battant Sorcière_ got to the clothes line, she was confused because she couldn't see the girls anymore; it was just then that it saw their feet poking out from underneath the sheets. Taking its sword back out, it sliced the sheets in two. It was just then that the Mystery Machine came racing towards the girls, and picked them up. When the _Battant Sorcière_ saw that the girls had gotten away, it started looking for Shaggy and Scooby.

Meanwhile Shaggy and Scooby where busy hiding in the tool shed.

"I think we lost him Scoob." Said Shaggy as he sat down on the work table.

"Reah re rost rim." Agreed Scooby who was sitting on the floor near Shaggy's feet. While Scooby was sitting there his tail knocked over a bucket of nails, causing a loud clang.

"Like, now you did it." Complained Shaggy in terror, as the _Battant Sorcière_ on its horse came crashing through the door. When the horse had crashed through the door it raised its two front legs in the air, high above the shaking Shaggy and Scooby. With a loud bang its two front legs landed back down on the ground hard.

"Like, it was nice knowing you buddy." Said Shaggy as he hugged Scooby.

"Rit ras rice rnowing rou roo." Replied Scooby also hugging Shaggy.

"Any final words?" Asked Shaggy as the _Battant Sorcière_ drew out its sword.

"Reah, ray ri rave rour randy rar?" Asked Scooby.

"Hey, I totally forgot about that." Said Shaggy taking his candy bar out of his back pocket, and giving it to the _Battant Sorcière _who took it, and started eating it, giving Shaggy and Scooby enough time to escape, and get out of the tool shed. Only the _Battant Sorcière_ wasn't fooled for long, and started chasing them, it was just then that the mystery machine raced towards the boys, picking them up, just as the _Battant Sorcière_ swung its sword where Scooby had been standing.

"That was too close man." Sighed Shaggy who was now lying in the back of the mystery machine.

"Reah." Agreed Scooby.

"Well gang it looks like we will be starting the investigation a lot sooner than we thought." Said Fred, as he drove the van out onto the road.

"Where are we heading off too now Freddy?" Asked Daphne.

"Well, I was thinking of finding Jennifer and seeing if she can tell us where the _Battant Sorcière _is supposed to have its hideout." Replied Fred.

"But Fred we don't know where she lives", stated Velma.

"Well she said it was a five minutes' walk from the pizza joint." Replied Fred.

"Speaking of Jennifer, what do you guys think of her?" Daphne Asked.

"Well, she is into mysteries, and she seems to be very overwhelmed at the fact that she will be helping us solve it." Commented Fred.

"Yeah, I know that, but what do you make of her?"

"Well she is a pretty, young, energetic." Fred replied getting a raised eyebrow from Daphne.

"Not what I was looking for Fred. Velma what do you think?"

"Well, I have to admit, I am a little suspicious of her, since Shaggy and Scooby saw the _Battant Sorcière_, and when we looked it turned out to only be Jennifer." Replied Velma.

"I know, that's what has been bothering me too." Agreed Daphne.

"Hey, like you don't think Jennifer is the witch? Do you?" Shaggy asked from the back leaning over the chair between Velma and Daphne.

"Well, we can't go jumping to conclusions right now, its way to early, but I think we should keep our eyes peeled, when we are around her." Velma Replied

"Well this must be the house." Said Fred as the Mystery Machine pulled up out the front of a small home.

"Fred are you sure it's a good idea to wake them up at this time of the morning?" Asked Daphne since it was 5 in the morning.

"Well by the looks of it, there are lights on in the house; I would say they are already awake." Replied Fred, as more lights started to come on in the house.

"I just realized something." Pointed out Daphne, looking down at the clothing they were wearing. "We are still in our PJ's." She said.

"Well, I think we can go back to the hotel, I bet the _Battant Sorcière_ is gone by now, the ghouls we encounter never seem to stay in the same place more than is necessary, so I think we should go back to the hotel, get changed, then come back here." Fred said, as he turned the van around and started heading back for the hotel. He was right about the ghost being gone, so it didn't take long for them to get change and head back to Jennifer's house. After parking the car, they all got out, and headed for the front door. Fred knocked on the door, and after a minute an elderly lady, with grayish hair open the door.

"Oui, how may I help you?" She asked.

"We were wondering if we could come in and see you're daughter, Madam." Fred replied.

"Are you the mystery group my daughter iz fan of?" Inquired the lady.

"Yes Madam, that's us." Fred told her, with a warm smile.

"And we need to talk to your daughter about the ghost that had been haunting the town, for the last four weeks. May we come in?" Asked Velma.

"Oui Mademoiselle, she is up in her room." Said the lady, as she pointed to a close door. "But ze _Battant Sorcière _ze has not been haunting the town for za last month, it only show up zis week." She added.

"Hmmmm... that's interesting, Thank you." Velma Replied.

After climbing up the small stair case, they knocked on the door that the lady had indicated. After a short pause it was open, and Jennifer popped her head out.

"Guyz! What are you doing here." she asked a little shocked.

"Well we decided to start the investigation early, and wanted to ask you some questions." Replied Daphne.

"Oh, I see, please wait a minute well I get changed." Replied Jennifer, closing the door. After about five minutes the door was open again and Jennifer was showing them into her room. Which to their surprise was covered in newspaper clippings, magazines and photos of the gang.

"Wow, like you must have every case we ever did." Shaggy said, as he looking at some newspaper clippings that where pined to a clip board. Velma was also looking at some of the pictures on the board when all of a sudden she quickly moved away from it.

"You also have some cases that I thought I had forgotten." Sighed Velma, with bit of a shiver.

"Oh, I am sorry; I should have taken that article down before I let you in." Replied Jennifer, pointing to the paper that was about the case they had solved in Oklahoma, the clipping had a large picture of Ben on it.

"It's okay, he can't do any more damage where he is." murmured Velma, trying to shrug off the memory of Oklahoma, getting a knowing look from Shaggy, as he remembered the case where he had meet Crystal.

"Ummm... getting back to the _Battant Sorcière_, could you by any chance tell us where it is supposed to hideout?" Daphne asked changing the topic.

"Oui, it is supposed to live in a cave not far away from the town of Orleans." Replied Jennifer, looking over at Velma, who seemed to still be a little distracted.

"Do you think you could show us to it?" Fred asked.

"Oui, I will let my mother know I am going, and then I will be able to show you the place." Replied Jennifer, walking past the clip board, taking down the Oklahoma clipping, and putting it in her pocket, as she headed out of her room to find her mother.

"That's Great." Said Fred.

Shaggy who had been quiet the whole time thinking, spoke up, "Like Fred don't you think this would be a good time to split up, me and Scooby staying here while you check out the home of the _Battant Sorcière_?" Asked Shaggy.

"No, this time we are all going. Now move." Fred told them, as he waited for everyone to leave the room. Once every one was out he closed the door, and joined the rest. After Jennifer let her mother know that she was going, the gang and Jennifer headed back outside to the van, only to find that it's wheels where punctured and the windows smashed.

"What! Nooooo!", shouted Fred as he ran to the van, and looked at all the damage it had.

"Do not worry, we have a fine mechanic who can repair this for you." Said Jennifer as she walked up to Fred.

"So how are we going to get to the hills now?" Asked Velma, who had been shaken out of her thoughts by the trashed Mystery Machine.

"We can always take the mules, they are very faithful animals." Replied Jennifer.

"I think we should drop the Mystery Machine of at the mechanic you spoke of first." Said Fred.

"Oui, I will call him now." Said Jennifer, as she got her cell phone out, and started dialing a number.

"After a short conversation in French." Jennifer put her cell phone back away.

"The mechanic says he will be over soon to fix you're van, while he does that, why don't we start heading for the Hills." said Jennifer.

* * *

><p>Okay that was chapter three, and hopefully it was another exciting chapter." R&amp;R Please.<p> 


	4. In the Caves

**Scooby Doo in France.**

**In the Caves.**

* * *

><p>The gang where soon following Jennifer to the mule farm, where they each got themselves a mule. Even Scooby got a mule, well it took him a few goes, but he managed to master the riding technique after a while. They then started out on the long journey for the mountains, on the way there, Scooby's mule saw a snake, and started running straight pass the others. Scooby waved at them as he pretended to be a jockey.<p>

"Like look out." Yelled Shaggy, But it was too late Scooby was waked off his mule by a branch.

Are you alright Scoob?" Daphne asked, when they finally reached him.

"Reah, rust ra rit raw." Replied Scooby rubbing his tail with one paw and his head where he was hit with the other.

"Hehehe, you dog iz funny." Jennifer laughed.

"Yes, he can be bit of a ham sometimes." Velma admitted, with a chuckle.

"Raw rucks." Blushed Scooby.

"So, how much further is it to the Mountains?" Fred asked, rubbing his tail, as he was getting a bit saddle saw.

"It iz not much further, just over za mountain, and we will be at the cave of the _Battant Sorcière_." Replied Jennifer.

"Scooby, do you think you could walk the rest of the way, since you lost your mule?" Velma asked.

Scooby looked at the distance he had to walk and started to whimper, and held his paw up; making it look like it was broken.

"Scooby, there is nothing wrong with your paw." Replied Velma to his little act he was putting on.

"Res rer ris." Replied Scooby.

"Do not worry Scooby, I know how to get mule back, I have a spezial whistle, when I blow, it will call back you're mule." Jennifer said as she took out a small pipe, and then started blowing on it. When she blew on the whistle Scooby whimpered, since his dog ears where very secretive.

"Oh, I am zorry Scooby, I forgot you were a dog." Apologized Jennifer, with a chuckle.

"Rats rokay." Replied Scooby, just as his mule started coming back to them.

"Wow, that's a neat flute you got there, like, I would love to have one of those so I can make Scooby do what I want." Laughed Shaggy.

"Ray." Said Scooby as he hoped back on his mule, and they all started heading for the cave again.

Don't worry Scoob, I was only kidding." Replied Shaggy.

"Zo, how did you learn to talk?" asked Jennifer.

"Rome ri Rummy rand Raddy." Replied Scooby.

"Oh, zid your parent's talk to?" Asked Jennifer.

"Res."

"You guys must be very happy, to have a dog who can talk." Exclaimed Jennifer.

"Yes we are very lucky to have Scooby." Replied Daphne.

"We are also lucky that we happen to go to that pet store, on that day." Added Fred.

"Like, at first I was a bit skeptical about Scooby." Commented Shaggy.

"Yeah, but I picked him up, and he just looked so cute, and that's when we first found out that he could talk." Said Velma remembering back to the day they had found Scooby. (Scooby Doo goes Hollywood)

"Oh, I always thought it waz Shaggy, who picked out Scooby." Jennifer said puzzled.

"Yes a lot of people think that because Scooby is Shaggy's dog, but we all had a hand in picking him." Velma Replied.

"That's right, when Velma picked him up; he melted my heat with his big goofy grin." Added Daphne, also remembering the day they had picked out Scooby as the pet store.

"He was sorta cute for a dog." Fred Added.

"And like, after we took him home, he became my best friend." stated Shaggy.

"Raw, Rou ruys ra roo rind." blushed Scooby, who had been listening to the conversation so far. It was just then that they reached the top of the mountain, and the cave could be seen from the top of the mountain.

"Well, zis is the cave, of the _Battant Sorcière_." Said Jennifer, as the gang arrived out the front of it.

"Like that's one big cave." Murmured Shaggy.

"Are we going to go inzide?" Asked Jennifer.

"Well since we are here we might as well." replied Fred, getting down from his mule.

"Please tell me where not going to have to go in." Begged Shaggy.

"Yup, you are going to have to go in." Velma Replied.

"I said don't tell me." Whined Shaggy.

"Now before we go in, I want one thing to be very clear, we must all stick together." Fred emphasized, as he pulled out a torch from his back pack that he had on his back.

Daphne and Velma also pulled out some flash torches from the small bags that where on their mules. Shaggy also had a torch, only it was attached to his minor hat.

"Well, gang lets go inside, and start investigating." Fred motioned to the cave entrance. They were able to walk a few feet into the cave before they had to turn their torches on, but when they did turn their torches on, they were met by a large swarm of bats. The bats didn't fly out of the cave but instead they started flying around their heads and attacking them.

"Jeepers." Screamed Daphne clinging onto Fred's arm, Fred immediately hid behind a boulder, pulling Daphne with him.

Shaggy was hidings behind Scooby, but Scooby quickly ran behind the boulder Fred and Daphne where behind, leaving Shaggy in the open alone.

"Zoink's." Shouted Shaggy as a mass of bats dived bombed him.

"Quick over here Shag." Called Fred.

Velma and Jennifer had managed to hide behind another rock for safety.

"Jinkies I hate bates." Velma murmured.

"I do not blame you." Shuddered Jennifer, as a bat flew past her. "They are dirty zittle creatures." She added.

It wasn't long before the bats gave up trying to attack them, and headed out of the cave.

"Ewwwwww." Said Daphne as they came out of their hiding places.

"What?" asked Fred

"One of the bats pooped on my new shoes." Wined Daphne.

"Oh, zat is terrible, luckily I brought zome wipes along wiz us, if you hurry you can clean it off, and zave your shoes." Said Jennifer as she handed Daphne some wipes.

"Thanks." Said Daphne as she gladly took the wipes from Jennifer and cleaned her shoes. After that, they continued down the cave, and soon came to a bend, when they got around the bend their gaze was meet with hundreds of wall paintings of men on horses, going off to battle other men on horses, only one group had a women leading them.

"These must be wall paintings of Joan of Arc." Said Fred.

"Yes, but why?" Asked Velma.

"Well I guess they were into wall painting back then." Replied Fred.

"No, zi paint that was used iz too new." Said Jennifer.

"Not only that, the paint cans are still here." Said Velma pointing her flash light to some cans."

"But why would someone, paint this on the walls for?" Asked Daphne.

"Maybe the _Battant Sorcière,_ did it." Thought Fred aloud.

But before anyone could answer Fred, they heard voices come from further down the tunnel.

"Like let's get out of here while we're still alive." Said Shaggy, making a beeline for the exit.

"Not so fast Shag, we have to see who's down there." Said Velma dragging him back.

"Like, I was afraid you'd say that." Sighed Shaggy, with his arms folded, letting Velma drag him back.

Again the gang continued down the dark tunnel, the voices getting louder, and louder as they went.

"Wait a min." Said Jennifer.

"What is it?" asked Fred.

"I know thoz voices; they are the voices of my friends." She said hurrying her pace with the gang close behind. After a little running the gang got to a room, where there where three men tired up, to poles.

"Guyz! What happen to you?" Asked Jennifer running over to one of the men, and started untying them.

"Oh Jennifer I'm zo glad to see you. Zis all happen, when we decided to check zis cave out, but when we were heading here in za jeep, the _Battant Sorcière _showed up, and stabbed the radiator with her sword, zen we smelt this funny smell and that's all we remember." Replied Devon.

"Who are you're friends?" Asked Michel.

"Oh, they are Mystery Inc, You know the group of teens that solve mystery's." Jennifer replied.

Oh, please to meet you, my name is Harold, this is Devon, and the man Jennifer is untying is Michel." Said Harold introducing themselves.

"Please to meet you, my name is Fred, this is Daphne, to my right is Velma, and this is Shaggy, and the dog that is bighting Devon's ropes is called Scooby Doo." Said Fred, as he went to untie Harold.

After they had untied every one, they decided the best plan was to search the rest of the cave, but is that really the best plan?

* * *

><p>Not very happy with the way I wrote this chapter, but hope you guys still like it. Leave a review plz:D<p> 


	5. Split up

Scooby Doo in France.

Split up.

* * *

><p>"Well guys there are two tunnels connected to this room and I think we..." before Fred could finish Shaggy interrupted him.<p>

"Split up right? C'mon Scoob lets go find the ghost." Sighed Shaggy as he headed for the left tunnel, only just as he was about to head down the tunnel he tripped on a vine which was connected to some sort of leaver.

Now when Shaggy had tripped on the vine, he pulled the vine which was connected to the leaver, which had switched the leaver on. Once the leaver was switched the floor underneath the gang's feet started to crack open.

"Jeepers!" Shouted Daphne as the ground she had been standing on gave way, causing her to fall down a large black whole.

"Daphne" yelled Fred, running over to the whole.

"Fred. Help, I can't hold on much longer." Screamed Daphne, since she was dangling over the whole, her fingers slipping off of the newly formed cliff.

"Don't worry Daph, I've got you." Said Fred, as he pulled Daphne up and back onto land, well not safe land though, as it was starting to give way from their weight.

"Quick down this tunnel", Shouted Fred, as the ground started to crumble away again.

There was only one problem though, the crack had gone right down the middle of the cave they were in, at first the crack was small, very easy to jump over, but as the ground crumbled away the crack was way too big for anyone to jump over, thus meaning that those on the left hand of the cave couldn't go to the others on the right hand side of the cave. The good thing though was that each side had a tunnel, which was a relief for everyone, since the floor in the cave they were in, was now gone, and the only thing that was there now, was a large black hole.

"Um Fred, I don't think that is possible." Replied Velma standing in the tunnel on the left side of the cave.

"Yeah I see what you mean." Replied Fred, who was standing in the tunnel to the right.

"I think our only chance of meeting up again is for us to follow these tunnels, and find another way out of this cave." Velma shouted back.

"I agree, we better get started." Replied Fred.

And at that the two parties set out the only was possible for them, Fred, Daphne, Jennifer, and Harold going down the tunnel on the right, while Shaggy, Scooby, Velma, Devon, and Michel headed down the tunnel on the left.

"Fred, look at this." Said Daphne as she leaned over and picked up a pair of glasses.

"What is it Daph." Asked Fred coming over.

"It's a pair of glasses." Replied Daphne, handing them to Fred.

"Hmmm, now where have I seen these before." Said Fred out loud to himself.

"Maybe you are thinking of Mounsoir Lebo Knol." Answered Jennifer.

"Who is he?" Asked Daphne.

"He is za man at ze Desk of ze Praia Hotel, you zee, he haz zem type." Replied Harold.

"Yes, you right, that's where I remember these from, but why are they here for?" Asked Fred.

"Maybe he haz something to do with the_ Battant Sorcière_." Replied Harold.

"Or, maybe he is Dead!" Screamed Daphne, who had just backed into a skeleton.

"What do you mean by dead?" Asked Fred as he shone his torch on Daphne, to see her fighting with a skeleton.

"Get it off of me." Cried Daphne.

Fred then walked over to her, pulling the skeleton off.

"I don't think that's Lebo Daphne." Said Fred.

"Why not?" Asked Daphne, recovering from her little ordeal.

"He didn't have enough time to rot, then decay, and ontop of that turn into bones, we saw him at the hotel when we checked in remember." Stated Fred.

"If it iz not Lebo, who iz it then?" Asked Jennifer, with a shiver.

"Probably some poor miner, who couldn't find his way out of the cave. See... there is a pair of shovels over there." Pointed Fred with his flash light, at a pair of shovels, that looked like if you touched them, they would turn to dust.

"Mon Ami, lets continue down za tunnel, I get a feeling we are not alone." Said Harold.

"Yes, lets continue." Agreed Fred, as they all started walking down the tunnel again. They had been walking for about five minutes when all of a sudden a small light could be seen at the end of the tunnel.

"I think we found the exit." Said Fred, as he began to run to the light, followed closely by the others. It didn't take them long to reach the light, only they didn't run out into the open, they ran out into an army of skeletons, and in front of them stood the _Battant Sorcière_, its sword ready in its hand.

"Nice going Fred." Said Daphne.

"Don't move." Was Fred's only reply.

"Oh, do not worry, I am zaying very still." Replied Harold.

"And I do not intend to move." Added Jennifer.

Fred then looked behind them to see if they could make a ready retreat, but it was too late, it had been blocked off by more skeletons, that looked like they had just been pulled out of an old War grave, as they had rusted pieces of metal and armor, hanging off of them, with torn pieces of clothing under the armor.

"It kinda reminds you of that time in Egypt." Said Fred.

"Yeah, only we had an army of our own to fight back." Replied Daphne. (Scooby doo in where's my mummy)

"Does zis happen allot to you?" Asked Harold, just staring at them.

"Yeah it does Harold." Jennifer answered.

Just then the army started pushing them towards the _Battant Sorcière_ with their swords.

"I think we better do what they want." Whispered Fred to the others.

"I wasn't thinking of doing the opposite." Reassured Daphne.

The _Battant Sorcière_ who been on a horse when they entered now was seated on a large chair caved out of a rock. The army then made them bow before the her.

"So, you have decided to come search for Joan of Arc, well you have found her, and now I shall demonstrate my powers to you." Screeched the _Battant Sorcière_ in a voice that was enough to send a shiver down everyone's spine. "Bring out the prisoner." She screamed. At her words four soldiers walked over to a small door in the side of the caves wall, and opened it. They then picked up a small frighten looking man, and carried him over to the _Battant Sorcière_, between her and the gang. It was then that they recognized that man as Lebo.

Then as they watched, the _Battant Sorcière_ screamed at the top of her voice, and waved her hands over the man, causing clouds of smoke to consume him, she then screamed again, and this time she put her hands into the cloud of smoke that had consumed the man, and pulled out Lebo, but this time he was headless.

When the gang saw this, Fred went Green in the face, Daphne fainted, but Fred managed to recover in time to catch her, Jennifer almost vomited, and Harold, did vomit.

"You have seen my powers, and now I shall do that to you, unless you tell me where you're friends are." Screeched the _Battant Sorcière_, bringing Daphne too again.

"We don't know where they are." Replied Fred.

"Don't lie, or the red head will be next."

"Fred." Said Daphne worried.

"I don't know where they are, you have to believe me." Fred said his voice was very convincing, and so it should since he didn't really know where they were.

"I warned you, now the red head will get it." Screamed the _Battant Sorcière_ as she pointed at Daphne, causing the four soldiers that had carried Lebo over, to head towards Daphne.

"You stay away from her." Shouted Fred, as he punched one of the soldiers. Only getting a laugh from the _Battant Sorcière_.

More soldiers then started to head towards them, to grabbing Fred, by the arms, another soldier also grabbed Jennifer by her arms, and two more held onto Harold arms. The three could only watch in horror as Daphne was tired up, and dropped on the same place Lebo had been when he lost his head. The _Battant Sorcière_ then let out a loud scream as she waved her hands over Daphne, and the smoke consumed her.

"Daphne." Shouted Fred, with all his might.

* * *

><p>Okay, what did you think? Intense, exciting, please let me know. Sorry to leave it on a cliff hanger, but I just had to do that:)<p>

Also I have a question for everybody, do they think the _Battant Sorcière_ is supernatural, or a person in a costume, please answer when you review?

Thanks for Reading.


	6. Horror

Scooby Doo in France 6

Horror.

* * *

><p>Man, we've been walking hours." moaned Shaggy as he walked down the tunnel they were in.<p>

"Shaggy will you stop complaining. For one, we have not been walking for hours it's only been fifteen minutes, and second do you want to find a way out of here, or stay in the home of the _Battant Sorcière_?" Asked Velma.

"Ri ron't" Said Scooby.

"Like, yeah I guess I don't either."

"Then stop complaining, and get moving, if we get out of here I will buy you a pizza, with the works." Said Velma.

"Just what do you mean by the If?" Asked Shaggy.

"Well, there is a chance that this tunnel leads to a dead end." Replied Velma.

"You just had to say dead, didn't you?" Shivered Shaggy.

"Reah read." Whimpered Scooby.

Velma just stopped in her tracks and gave the Shaggy an angry look. While Michel and Devon, where watching the seen in amusement.

"Okay, Okay, I'll stop complaining." Said Shaggy, raising his hands in defense.

"Good, now let's get moving." Said Velma, as she began to walk again.

They had been walking for another five minutes when they heard a loud scream, echo down the tunnel.

"What was that?" Asked Shaggy jumping into Velma's arms, While Scooby jumped into Devon's.

"I don't know, let's go and find out; I can see a light up the tunnel." Said Velma, as she dropped Shaggy.

"Ouch, like, when you drop me, could you please do it somewhere soft." Said Shaggy picking himself back up. Velma kept walking, but the question brought a smile to her face.

It didn't take them long to reach the end of the tunnel. The end of the tunnel was actually in the side of the cave wall about twenty feet high, they slowly peeked out of the tunnel, into the new cave it led to, just in time to see four skeleton soldiers dragging Lebo over to the _Battant Sorcière_, they heard the loud scream, and then saw Lebo consumed up in smoke. Then they heard another scream and saw the _Battant Sorcière_ pull a headless Lebo out of the smoke.

"Zoinks, whispered Shaggy, as he fainted onto Velma, which bumped her, knocking her glasses out of the tunnel, and onto the floor in the cave.

"Great." Muttered Velma. Luckily for them no one seemed to of noticed them.

"What do you zink will happen to our friends?" Asked Devon.

"I don't know." Replied Velma, pushing Shaggy off of her, and onto the floor of the tunnel. "Can someone see if Shaggy has a pair of glasses in it trouser pocket, mine fell off, and down there? And I can't see a thing." Sighed Velma.

Michel was just about to see if Shaggy had a pair, when a small groan came from Shaggy.

"Hey, do you have my spear pair of glasses?" Asked Velma.

"Yeah, here they are." Replied Shaggy, pulling a pair out of his pocket, and handing them to Velma. "Like, what happen to your other ones?" Asked Shaggy.

"You fainted, and fell on me, knocking them off", replied Velma.

"Oh, sorry...Zoinks."

"What is it now?" Asked Velma

"They are holding Fred, Jennifer, and Harold, and they are dragging Daphne to the _Battant Sorcière_." Replied Shaggy pointing to the ceremony, which was taking place below them.

"Jinkies! We have to do something, and we have to do it fast." muttered Velma, as her brain raced one hundred miles per hour. "Got it, Shaggy Scooby I want you two to jump down there, and stall the ceremony, Devon and Michel, I want you two to come with me, while Shaggy and Scooby stall the ceremony." Added Velma after some quick thinking.

"Like, no way man, you've got to be crazy, she'll cut our heads of." Replied Shaggy.

Just then they heard Daphne let out a cry, as the soldiers made her kneel before the _Battant Sorcière_. "Guys, you have to do it, or Daphne will be killed." Added Velma with urgency in her voice.

Just then the _Battant Sorcière_ started to waver her hands over Daphne and the Smoke started to cover her up. They could see Fred struggling with all his might to get free. "Noooooo!" They heard Fred shout, at the top of his voice, which only brought a smile to the lips of the _Battant Sorcière_.

"Guys." Said Velma half pleading.

"Like C'mon Scoob." Said Shaggy as he jumped out of the Tunnel and into the cave, with Scooby following close behind. "Hey, can we join the party man?" Asked Shaggy.

The interruption was just what the doctor ordered as the _Battant Sorcière_ had lost concentration, and the smoke faded, revealing Daphne that was kneeling on her knees, with her head in her hands crying.

"Seize the intruders." Shouted the _Battant Sorcière_.

The soldiers, who had by this time tired up Fred, Jennifer, and Harold, to poles, started running after Shaggy and Scooby, Shaggy and Scooby knew what they had to do, they had to run in the opposite direction that Velma, Devon and Michel would be going in.

"Like run for it Scooby." Shouted Shaggy, as he started running towards the tunnel Fred, and the others had come through.

"Catch them, before they Escape." Ordered the _Battant Sorcière_, as more soldiers started running after them, leaving the room nearly empty.

While Shaggy and Scooby had started the distraction, with all the soldiers running after them, Velma, Devon, and Michel, had managed to Jump down into the cave un-noticed, and quickly hid behind some boxes that where in the cave.

"Okay, here's the plane, we have to rescue Fred, and the others, before the soldiers come back with Shaggy and Scooby, we then have to find a way out of here." Said Velma, in a whisper.

"Well, zat will be hard, your friend Daphne is right in front of the _Battant Sorcière, _and za others are tired to poles." Stated Devon.

"I know, here's what we will do, I will sneak up behind Fred, Jennifer and Harold, and untie their ropes, you two will

will..." Before Velma could finish the three where picked up into the air.

"What iz happening?" Asked Michel.

"I think we have been discovered." Replied Velma.

While Velma, Devon and Michel had been discussing their plans, the _Battant Sorcière_ had snuck up on them, and then had held her hand out, and Velma, Devon and Michel, had been grabbed in an invisible force field, and just as the _Battant Sorcière_ lifted its hand, they were picked up into the air.

"So, you thought you could hide from me." Laughed the _Battant Sorcière_. "You should have known, that nobody can hide from me." She added, as she walked over to where the other where tired to the poles.

"If, that's true, how come you didn't know we were hiding up in that tunnel earlier, when you were about to cut Daphne's head off?" Asked Velma.

"Silence." Screamed the, _Battant Sorcière_ as she slammed them down onto the ground. She then Pointed one of her hands at Daphne, and picked her up into the air, all of a sudden Daphne's ropes came lose and the _Battant Sorcière _ moved Daphne to the pole Fred was on, and the roped that had been on Daphne tired her up to the opposite side of the pole Fred was on.

"What are you doing?" Asked Velma, as she lifted herself up from the ground, recovering a little from the hard landing.

"I am going to send my Army, into Orland's, and I will wipe out everyone, and Orland's will be my headquarters, when I have summoned a big enough army, we will invade England, and knocker it." Replied the _Battant Sorcière._

"You can't be serious." Replied Fred.

"Oh, I am, I am very serious." She replied.

"You are not za real Joan of Arc, za real Joan, would never do this, she was a true leader, not a murder." Shouted Harold, as he tried to loosen the ropes that tired him to the pole. "Ahhhh' He screamed as the ropes tightened around him."

"Trying to escape is futile." Laughed the _Battant Sorcière_ as she also tired Devon, and Michel to the opposite sides of the poles Jennifer, and Harold where on, she also tired them up in the same manner, she tired Daphne up. She then turned her gaze to Velma.

"Now as for you, I shall kill." Laughed the _Battant Sorcière_ as she picked Velma up with her invisible force, by the neck, and started chocking her.

"Velma." Gasped Fred, watching is horror, as Velma was being choked to death.

"What is happening?" Asked Daphne, who back was faced to everything that was going on, and she couldn't see a thing.

"The _Battant Sorcière_ iz choking Velma, replied Jennifer, in horror.

Velma had been struggling to get free of the grip, but all of a sudden she stopped, and went limp. The _Battant Sorcière_ just laughed, and let her fall to the ground.

* * *

><p>Okay, that was the end of chapter 6, and well it doesn't look too good for Velma, hmmmm... I wonder if she is even still alive.<p>

Well Please review.

Velms.


End file.
